The application described herein relates generally to gas turbine engine components, and more specifically to fuel igniter assemblies having heat-dissipating elements.
Gas turbine engines typically include a combustor for combusting an air-fuel mixture to produce energy and drive turbines within the gas turbine engine. A fuel igniter is typically provided to ignite the air-fuel mixture within a combustion chamber of the combustor. Heat generated by the combustion of such air-fuel mixtures is conducted through the fuel-igniter, which is typically housed within a metal casing.
As operating voltages of fuel igniters and the operating temperatures of gas turbine engines increase, components housed within the fuel igniter become more susceptible to overheating, fatigue, and decreased lifetime caused by such overheating and fatigue.
Accordingly, a need exists for a fuel igniter assembly having enhanced heat dissipation properties as compared to conventional fuel igniters.